Little Brother
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: So many worries have eaten into his thoughts and plaguing him for weeks. Castiel don't know what to do with all of that. Lucifer, The Apokalypse, everything. How well for him that his big brother Gabriel still takes care of him...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Don't ask, just...don't ask.  
This is such a silly fanfic, my apologies.

That was, again, a very spontaneous idea of mine.  
I just couldn't resist writing this after i have seen a lot of super cute pics when cas was a little fledgling and Gabe had to take care of him.

Please don't be so harsh with me and i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

_Aaaaand this fanfic is already on Deviantart as well, just to let you know ;)_

Hope you like it 

* * *

**_Little Brother_**

It was one of those miserable days when you would prefer to stay in bed. It rained for quite some time, it was stormy outside and it had also become colder during the last night. No weather to awaken joy in a human's body...or in an angel's body.

It was quiet in Bobby's house.

Only the patter of raindrops, whipped by the wind, beat against the windows, was the only thing what was heard.

Dean, Sam and Bobby had left some time ago and Castiel was left alone. His friends had asked him whether he wanted to come along, but he had merely shaken his head and settled on Bobby's old sofa.

Now he was sitting there, alone, depressed and did not know what to do with himself.

Thoughts about thoughts had burned into his head, tormented him more each day and drove him almost to madness, even if he did not let the others know.

He kept all his feelings hidden under his stoic nature, invisible to his friends in order not to burden him with worry. But long he wouldn't stand it anymore...

But there was nothing he could do about it, and his concerns for all their future was getting worse every day, because the Apocalypse also seemed to move closer with each passing day. Lilith, the seals, the horsemen and his fallen brother Lucifer who was standing so close to get out of his cage...

All these thoughts tormented Castiel immeasurably and no matter how hard he tried to oust them, he did not make it anyway. This meant that he looked even more emotionless than usual. Even Bobby had recently been asking him frequently to make sure everything was okay with him, but he had silently nodded his head , not wanting to continue to respond to the question and before Bobby could've asked him again, he'd zapped himself out of the house. In such situations, he just wanted to be alone and to have his peace.

Now he had peace around him, but he felt that peace and to be all alone caused the opposite, because he felt even more miserable than before. He thought of Sam, Dean and Bobby. No matter where they went, they would probably have more fun there than he had right now.

A soft sigh escaped his throat and he lowered his head even more and closed his eyes, but even that could not make him calm and he gave up his attempts after only a few seconds, but still kept his eyes closed.

He didn't know how long he had remained in this position, as he could perceive the sound of fluttering wings and only fractions of a second later, he felt that he was no longer alone in the room. The muscles under his skin tensed and his right hand slid under his trench coat and clutching the silver dagger, which was even able to kill an angel.

Steps penetrated his ears, came closer and closer and when he was sure that the alleged attacker was just before him he shot his body up and he raised his dagger to attack. His eyes glimpsed a look at his attacker and his pupils widened in shock when he realized who it was and he stopped his movements as fast as he could and the dagger stopped just a few centimeters before the face of the man who stood in front of him and also looked at him with shocked eyes.

But the shocked facial expression gave way immediately to a broad grin and Castiel's hand was clasped and pressed down by him.

"Woa Cassie! Is that how you welcome your big brother?"

Castiel needed a few moments to process the words and when he managed to do that, he put the dagger back under his trench coat and fell back on the sofa and ran his hands through his face, before he looked up to the well known face, which was still grinning at him.

"Gabriel. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked as stoic as always.

A chuckle broke away from the throat of the archangel and he dropped to the sofa next to his brother. Unlike Cas the Elder did not hesitate to make himself comfortable.

"I was close and I thought to myself I should say hello to my dearest brother. Now don't say you're surprised to see me?"

"I would not be less surprised if Lucifer himself would now sit next to me."

Gabriel grimaced and shook his head.

"So that's it. You still thinking about this thing with the apocalypse and the end of the world? Cassie, I and Balthazar have already told you a hundred of times: Relax a little. It's not too late to get everything back under control, but you should not lose your mind because of that."

"What do you know about it? You always stay out of situations like that. Didn't you say it yourself to Sam and Dean? You are a loner and will always be?"

"That was before all of this started here brother. The Apocalypse also does not go past me and I will do everything in my power to help you. But to lose your mind now...that's not very helpful."

"I'm not losing my mind. I'm just trying to find a way to end all of this as soon as possible."

"And I'm sure that your friends do that as well, but unlike you, the two are still fresh in their minds."

Gabriel said the last words with a chuckle and he poked his brother in the side, but this only resulted that his face darkened even more.

"Maybe it's better if you leave Gabriel. I would really prefer to be alone..."

"What? To lapse in self-pity? No way! I'm your big brother and big brothers are always there for their little brothers to cheer them up. Or have you forgotten that?"

No emotion left Castiel's body and Gabriel hung his shoulder and the smile slowly faded from his face. It has always been difficult to entice a reaction from his brother, but this time it was almost impossible.

He quickly shook his head and banished these thoughts.

Impossible? For him? Never! He was an archangel...and a trickster.

He would find a way to cheer up his brother.

While Gabriel forged his plan, Castiel was again lost in his thoughts. With a sullen look on his face he had slipped to the end of the sofa and had based his face with one arm and stared into space. Even if he does not want to admit it, but he appreciated the presence of his brother very much. Even if he could be a real pain in the ass now and then. But he was not alone and perhaps the archangel was right and he took it all too seriously. But they were talking about the apocalypse. Such a thing could not be taken seriously enough...

His thoughts took a sudden end as something soft brushed quickly and gently over his neck, brought him back to reality immediately. He twitched slightly and turned his head to his brother, who again had this big grin on his face.

Castiel rolled his eyes when he saw the mighty, golden wings of his brother behind his back. A sigh and a shake of the head followed, and he turned his face back away from him.

"You should better hide your wings before the eyes of humans Gabriel."

The archangel could not help but laugh and teasingly he stroked his brother's neck again with the wing tip.

"Says the one who has allowed two humans to touch his own wings."

Castiel felt an unaccustomed heat on his cheeks and embarrassed he turned his face away from his brother. Inwardly he cursed himself for the embarrassing reactions of his vessel which he could not control, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Aww, don't feel embarrassed Cassie. At least not because of that..."

Cas turned his head back and gave the other angel a questioning look.

„What do you mean?"

Gabriel's grin widened.

"You know exactly what I mean brother. I'm sure Sam and Dean had a lot of fun with your wings...and you certainly also~," he purred teasingly.

He had to laugh when Cas blushed even more because of his words. Oh, how he loved to tease his little brother like that. But his plan remained, because he did not want to embarrass Cas, no. He wanted to cheer him up and so he quickly went back to his original plan.

"I'm sorry Cassie. I couldn't resist. And if I may remind you, you also always loved to tease me as a small, sweet angel whenever you got the chance. Do you remember that? You were so small and have just started to talk."

Almost imperceptibly Castiel's lips twitched upwards and he felt how his emotionless facade began to crumble as he thought back to these days.

Of course his brother had seen the little movements of his lips and he scooted closer to him.

"I still remember as if it were only yesterday. We played all day with each other and you always wanted me to show you how to fly, no matter how many times I've explained to you that you're too young. You was such a pain in the ass back than Cassie~"

"This compliment I can only return."

Gabriel raised one of his eyebrows and he needed some seconds to process those words. Again, his wide grin took over his face and he chuckled.

"And it hasn't changed," Castiel continued and his lips twitched quite a bit further up and before he knew it there was a small smile visible on his face.

This didn't escape the archangel and his grin turned into a meek smile. His plan actually seemed to be working, because he could see how Castiel slowly let go. Of course they could not forget the upcoming war that would break loose if Lucifer would make it out of his cage, but all of this was still far away from them. There was only the here and now and Gabriel would ensure that Cas would not waste a single second thought on Lucifer, Michael and all the other worries that they all shared together. No, this day belonged to them.

"What's that? Are you making fun of me?"

Cas shook his head, turned his face away from him and still tried to banish the grin from his face, which had appeared during the words of his brother.

"No? But this looks quite different to me. Do I need to remind you what happened when you made fun of me the last time~?"

"Go away Gabe. Leave me alone."

A bright laughter left Gabriel's throat as Cas called him by his nickname.

How long he had not done that. He had almost forgotten...

"What? You want me to go away? But the fun has not even started yet."

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the nasty grin that his brother gave him now and within seconds he was on his feet and sought his safety in flight. At least he tried that, but shocked, he noted that Gabriel had blocked his powers and he could not zapped himself out from this situation. And if he was honest, he no longer wanted to do that,because he didn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

Gabriel fared no differently and laughing, he chased his brother across the room until he got to grab his trench coat and threw him back onto the sofa and, after a brief tussle, pushed him into the pillow and pinned his arms next to his head. He laughed when he stared down at his writhing brother, who carefree giggled to himself and half-heartedly tried to wrestle out of his grasp.

"Calm down Cassie, I didn't do anything to you yet . Well...the emphasis here is on "not yet"."

Castiel's answer was a cheery and ratheruntypicalsqueak and his own wings appeared and wrapped themselves, as best as they could, around his upper body to protect himself.

And Gabriel almost exploded with laughter at the sight.

The usually dour expression of his brother had given way to a broad smile as he laughed carefree and whenever he opened his eyes to peer up at him , he saw the joy in his sparkling blue eyes and it reminded him of long gone days, when Cas was still a small fledgling.

"What's wrong with you Cassie? Don't tell me you're afraid of your own brother~?"

Gabriel's teasing tone was enough for Castiel to turn into a giggling mess and he wriggled even more under the archangel who had a lot fun teasing him.

He grinned again as Cas tried to hit him with his wings and naughtily stuck out his tongue at him. His grin widened as his eyes wandered over the body of the young angel and went to his belly. He positioned one of his wings so far that he was able to stroke the wingtip across his brother's belly, because his shirt had ridden upwards during their playful tussle and now showed a part of his bare skin.

A loud squeak of mirth went through the room, followed by (ironically) angelic laughter when Gabriel did not stop to stroke the golden feathers back and forth and all around his belly button. When Gabriel used his second wing to stroke over his bare side and lower ribs, Cas almost hit the roof and the arachangel was sure he would've jumped through the ceiling when he wouldn't hold him down.

The elder could not help it and laughed along with his brother. Again and again he dodged his brother's black wings as they twitched and flapped uncontrollably during the tickle attack.

"G-Gabe! Brother! Come on! S-stop it! PLEASE!" Cas squeaked between his fits of laughter and slowly he noticed how the power faded from his human vessel.

Gabriel laughed and pulled his wings back, but still hold his brother down.

The younger angel still chuckled softly and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Well Cas? I'm sure now you feel better than before, right?"

Castiel muttered something to himself in enochian and gave the archangel a ferocious grin.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the words and growled.

"You haven't said that to me, haven't you?"

But Cas' grin remained and Gabriel's eyes grew as dark as the deepest night.

"Just you wait little brother, you'll pay for this!"

And in the next second a loud scream, followed by happy laughter went through the whole house, as Gabriel's head rushed down. He pressed his lips against the soft belly of his brother and took a deep breath before he blew against the sensitive skin, right into his belly button. Over and over again, until his brother had tears in his azure eyes yet again and he was about to blow out all the windows with his screams of laughter.

As the archangel took another deep breath to a renewed his attack, the door swug open at that very moment and a few seconds later he heard something fell to the ground. He paused is attack and turned his head slightly and grinned when he saw Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. Bobby seemed to be outside, because he was nowhere to be seen.

"Gabriel? What the hell is going on here? What are you doing here? And what on earth did you do to Cas?" Sam asked with wide, shocked eyes. The shopping bag he had brought was now on the floor, right next to his leg as it had slipped from his hand at the unusual sight.

Even Dean looked a little taken aback from the laundry and he needed a few moments to realize what was happening before his eyes. Gabriel, who was sitting on Castiel's legs, with a broad grin on his lips. He had pushed his brother into the pillows and hold him down and both angels had made their wings visible. But the most disturbing thing about this picture was Castiel himself, because he still had a big, goofy smile on his lips and giggled softly to himself. Something he would've never expected from the usual stoic angel.

"Gabriel! What have you done to him?" Dean growled as he had gotten his voice back and he wanted to attack the Trickster, but was held back by his younger brother.

„Calm down Dean."

"Exactly, Dean-o. Listen to your brother. And to come back to your question: I haven't done anything to him, don't worry about him. I would rather rip my own wings off my back, as I would do my little brother any harm, right Cassie?"

The younger of the two angels stuck his tongue out at his brother and giggled even more.

"Oh? You want more? You could have just ask me Cas~."

Castiel's eyes widened and he began again to squirm under the Archangel and giggling in anticipation.

"Gabe! W-wait! Please, I-AH! NOHOHOHO! Gabe! STOP IT!"

Again Castiel's happy laughter filled the room as the trickster released his hands and slipped his own immediately under his trench coat and under his arms.

Sam's and Dean's mouths hung open and they could not believe their eyes as they silently looked at the spectacle before them. Gabriel, who tickled his brother to tears and Castiel writhing under him from laughing so hard, kicking his legs out desperately, his wings flapping around and he almost fell off of the sofa if the trickster would not sit on his legs.

"Does this happen for real, or is it just a dream?" It came from Dean and he gave his brother a questioning and at the same time astonished look.

The two brothers couldn't help but join in the laughter with their friend when they were sure that it was not a dream.

"S-SAM! DEAN! H-HELP!" Cas cried in his despair and he tried, among his fits of laughter, to push his brother away, but he felt that he was losing his strenght.

Gabriel threw a warning glance over to the two Winchester brothers and he spread out his wings menacingly.

"If you don't want to switch places with him, then I would advise you chose not to help him!"

Sam immediately raised his hands defensively and took a few steps back, still with a grin on his face. Dean, however, crossed his arms, shaking his head and continued to watch the two angels in their playful tussle.

He had never seen Castiel so carefree and happy.

He knew him as the silent, stoic angel who never had fun. Now he lay there, laughing and crying almost in agony and pleasure at the same time. He did not look like a warrior of god now, but more like a small child and he felt how his heart filled with a long-forgotten heat, as he thought back to his own childhood and the time with Sammy. Situations like these had not been infrequently for them.

Sam seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing, because Dean could see his amused expression.

"D-DEAN! PLEAHAHAHSE! HELP MEHEHEHE!"

The older Winchester winced as Castiel's desperate voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head back to the angel and grinned.

"Why must I be the one to help you? Ask Sammy, he is much bigger and stronger than me."

"Hey! Don't pull me into this Dean, do you hear me?"

The elder wanted to say something to that, as in the very next moment came a renewed, loud squeal of Cas when Gabriel must have found a particularly sensitive spot on his body and stayed there.

"C-Cohohom ohohon Dean! I-I...I raised you from fucking hell! It's the least you can do. HELP ME!"

Dean, Sam and Gabriel broke almost simultaneously in peals of laughter when they heard that.

"Hey Gabriel?"

The Trickster turned his head to Dean.

"I think you're doing it wrong. He can still talk…and curse."

"DEAN!"

Cas swore to himself that Dean would not get away with this so easily. But before he could plan his revenge, he had to try somehow to help himself out of this stituation, which was not so easy. Especially not when his brother gave him a nasty grin which gave him shivers down his spine and a little later his suspicion was confirmed when the trickster buried his hands in his black wings. And Cas screamed in ticklish agony…

And outside of the house was a rather confused-looking Bobby, who did not really know if he wanted to go in and find out where this shouting and laughter came from, or if he would just stay and wait outside until it was all over.

And when Cas screamed so loud that some windows shattered, he was sure he would rather stand outside in the rain and wait until it was over...

**_THE END_**


End file.
